1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of archery. Specifically, the invention relates to devices used to diminish undesirable bowstring vibration and noise following projectile release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well established in the field of archery that the act of drawing and releasing a bowstring causes the bowstring to oscillate before finally coming to rest at a neutral position. This high frequency oscillation results in an audible “twang” and translates much of the vibrational energy to the bow. Often such an audible twang may be loud enough to spook a target animal. The spooked animal may move suddenly, thereby causing the already released arrow to strike a less desirable portion of the target or not at all. Vibrational energy translated to the bow is ultimately translated to the hand holding the bow, leading to hand fatigue that can decrease the archer's performance upon the next draw.
Prior art addresses this problem in a variety of ways. One mature concept employs hard stops, typically of varying rubber-like elastomeric material. The prior art devices are positioned on the bow at approximately the neutral bowstring position. Once released, the bowstring travels in the forward direction only so far as the neutral position before striking the hard stop. Such a device truncates the power stroke of the bowstring, translates a large spike of kinetic energy into the bow riser, and merely replaces the audible ‘twang’ with a muted, but also audible, ‘thud’.
Other prior art includes small devices called string silencers of varying geometries that are attached directly to the bowstring. These silencers attempt to dissipate a vibrating bowstring's energy by moving flexible appendages or viscoelastic material. However, they are always attached to the bowstring, and they affect the bowstring performance even during the draw and power stroke.
What is needed is a device that does not affect a bowstring performance from draw through power stroke yet quickly and silently decelerates the bowstring following the power stroke without translating any vibrational energy to the bow or user's bow hand.